Lithium
by YumYumSushi123
Summary: Thixlium, a 'worthless' nobody is hired to be a maid of Xemnas and his organization, where she finds love which she never thought she'd feel being without a heart. But, her 'duties' as a maid gets in between her relationship.   Oh Maii Gawd!  x3
1. Formalities

**Maii first fanfic, lemme know if I should change her name x.x Anyways, I was bored, read a little fanfics on maii fav char Zexy so I decided to write a story about a nobody who fell for another nobody(Who knew, rite?). I really want reviews on how I did, so please review. The nextchapter isn't so far behind as the Organization 13 reapear from their temporary disapearances.**

* * *

><p>Thixlium was doing her daily chores, like usual, first dishes then the bathrooms then help any of the 13 members with whatever they need help with. It was a horrible job Xemnas gave her, because when he says anything he means anything, you'll find out what that means later. Thixlium was a worthless nobody with green hair that accented her gem-like, sharp green eyes. She normally wears camo baggy shorts and a black tank top with the common nobody symbol on it, something worth getting a mess. Her nails painted hot pink and her eyelashes were long, but annoying when caught on her long bangs that passed her eyes, she keeps them like that so no one can really look her straight in the eye. Her lips were shining from the pink lip gloss evenly applied across her perfect lips. Her hair was cut slightly passed her shoulders, and straight, always straight, and a perfectly stereotypical scene cut. She carries a big headset around her neck which she tends to blast whenever she cleans the bathrooms.<p>

While she was doing dishes Xaldin, a tall, lean man with long dreadlocks and sideburns, offered – more like insisted – on him helping me, not matter how much she argued on it. So after they did the many dishes from supper, dessert, and breakfast, Thixlium was off to do the bathrooms. Ugh, the bathrooms, it's almost impossible to clean the many bathrooms of the castle without someone interrupting on how they really need to use the bathroom and can't hold it for a couple more seconds. Impossible, made possible.

After the horrifying cleaning of the bathrooms, Thixlium was off to Xemnas. He said 'no matter what you must always report to me whenever you are done helping someone, because by then I'll have something for you to do', whatever.

After knocking on his door a couple times, it opened to reveal the 'Superior' of the organization she is working for as a maid. He was the common height of a fully-grown man and had long, slightly spiky at the sides, silver hair with yellow eyes that stuck out from his tan skin and always black clothes. "Ah, Thixlium," his deep, yet melodic, voice said from only a couple inches above her, "Glad you managed to get passed those chores once again. I'm in no need of your assistance as of now, but when you're finished helping with whatever Roxas needs help with, please report back to me, I may have something for you to do then."

After a lonely march down the many white corridors of the castle that never was, she made it to a plain door marked with the roman numerals XIII. She knocked lightly at the door. Roxas was maybe an inch shorter than her; he had spiky blond hair, and sapphire blue eyes. Thixlium has nothing of a relationship between him and her, and she knows full well that if you mess with Roxas, then you get Axel as well. The door opened a creek, and Roxas's cool voice snaked through "I don't need your assistance today, so, uh, take a break?" He shut the door without another word.

"Sir," Thixlium said knocking on hers, and everyone else's Superior, "Roxas has no need for me today"

"Alright," sounded the reply, muffled by the thick layers of wood between them, "I don't have anything for you to do, so, um, go to Larxene"

Ah, Larxene, her element shines through her personality; electrifying and easily annoyed. She has straight blond that cut short and straight with these weird, antenna things on top of her head, and big blue eyes she tried to smoulder others with, but fails so she . . . death threatens them. Maybe it's because she's the only girl? Anyways, her door was mark as well, the numbers XII and a sign that says 'Enter at Your Own Risk'. Subtle. Thixlium knocked at the door, "Larxene?" she said quietly.

"What?" said an already annoyed female voice from beyond the door, "Just go away! I don't need you!"

With a shrug Thixlium went back to report, only to come to the same conclusion, only with one difference "Go see Marluxia". She hated Marluxia, he had pink spiky long hair, and was obsessive over his immense garden. Every time she went there it was always 'Do this', 'Do that', or, 'Don't touch that!' But today was different, today, he didn't even speak to me, instead, he left a note on his green house door 'Go away I don't need your worthless help' ~ Marly' She crumpled the piece of paper up, hoping she would never again have to see Marluxia's annoyingly cursive and curly and heart-filled writing. He doesn't even have a heart, neither does anyone else!

What's worse is that Xemnas did the same thing, "Go to Luxord". Luxord should at least want to play a good game of poker; he's a 'cocky Brit bastard with sparkling blue eyes, clean-cut platinum blond hair and a nicely trimmed goutee', or so says Xigbar, who Thixlium will eventually get to . . . maybe.

"Oi, Luxord!" she said loudly knocking at his door, but no response came, "weird"

She was sent away from Xemnas, again, with only a "Go to Demyx". Demyx, mullet-boy, everyone's favourite, with those cute green-blue eyes, blond hair damaged beyond repair with hair products, and that sitar . . . that sitar. But, Demyx is always non-existingly hyper, claiming that we do have hearts, pathetic. But the same scenario followed, no Demyx, anywhere, which was excessively weird. For the next two, Axel and Saix, I merely walked to their rooms and back then Xemnas sent me on a better mission, "Go bother Zexion". Zexion was my height, he had steel blue hair, with a long bang that covers his right eye, and his other eye was a shimmering light blue and showed deeper non-existent emotion. He's always in the massive library, so that's where Thixlium went first.

There were a couple things Thixlium really liked about Zexion, one was because he never really bother her if she didn't bother him, secondly was that he never really needed her so she could sit and read a book, and thirdly, well, she couldn't really place a 'thirdly' about him so she just choose 'it's just the way he is'. When she entered the library though, he was nowhere to be found, not amongst the millions of bookcases, or in Vexen's labratory, or even in his room. So, she just gave up, making her day a lot worse.

Instead of going straight back to Xemnas, Thixlium went to go check if the others were around, and they were so she reported to Xemnas, told him how everyone seemed to have just disappeared. "Hmm," Xemnas said, his hand stroking his chin, "Well, I guess you get off easy today, so, go take the rest of the day off". And for what remained of the day, Thixlium did absolutely nothing.


	2. I  Roxas

The day began like any other, only this time, everyone was back from their 'short break'. After dishes, and bathrooms, Thixlium was sent off to Roxas's room by Xemnas. So when I made it to Roxas's marked door and knocked gently. The door opened with a slight creak, only this time it opened all the way, showing the smile that lay across his face. "Hello, Thixlium," he said calmly, "I really haven't got much to do, so, why don't we go sit on the clock tower in Twilight Town?"

I nodded, "What makes you think I'd disagree."

He shrugged, opening a portal, swimming and oozing with darkness, and he walked into it, I followed. On the other side I found myself beside Roxas, who had two salty-sweet ice creams in his hands, on top of Twilight Town's clock tower. It was a common hang-out spot for many people, including Roxas. "So," I said taking the ice cream her offered me and sat down with my feet hanging down next to him, "Why aren't you wi—"

"Don't say his name!" He shouted his hand that held his ice cream was shaking as if with anger.

"Um . . . Okay, but why?"

"He's being stupidly, stupid!"

"Isn't he normally stupidly, stupid?"

"More so this time, now can we stop talking about this?"

"Alright . . ."

My gaze that once lingered on Roxas's anger filled face had moved to the golden sun slowly sinking up ahead. Maybe, Axel really hurt Roxas's non-existent feelings . . . It is worth investigating later. "Ugh," I said blinking my eyes repeatedly, "Sun-tanning your corneas is not a good thing."

Roxas looked at me and smiled, saying, "Helps if you look past the sun"

"Nya~" I said curtly, placing the stick from the ice cream in my mouth securely and laid back, gazing up at the pink and orange sky, wrapping around each other like a gigantic canvas.

Roxas tapped my leg, as if to check if I was still there, then said "Have you seen what Xaldin wears when he goes to bed?" the corners of his mouth twitching as if about to explode with laughter.

I thought for a moment, I was quite curious about Xaldin, we never do much together so it's kinda weird. "No, I haven't, I do I want to know?" I answered knowing full well that Roxas would tell me anyways.

"He wears a red lacy thong!" He busted out in laughter.

Me myself share a few giggles, then said "How would you know?"

The laughing ceased as if it never was there, not that it actually was there considering it was nonexistent. "It involves Axel." He said quietly

"Oh," I said looking at my hand awkwardly, "Sorry, didn't know."

"Its fine" He said smiling at me.

The corners of my mouth twitched slightly, I wasn't used to smiling, not yet anyways. Without happiness I've found no reason to smile, I wonder how everyone else does it here. I mean like really, you have to sense some sort of affection between Roxsu and Axulu even if they disagree sometimes, just whatever.

Time was ticking by slowly below them, but up here, it's as if time just froze, the clouds in the perfect position, the sun reflecting the lights so beautifully, it was magnificent. "This makes me think of . . ." I slapped a hand to my mouth, _did I just say that out loud?_ Roxas's response was answer enough.

"Makes you think of what? Or who?"

"It's nothing!" I said nervously feeling my face flush a non-existing red.

"Orlly?" He pestered

"Oh~ . . . It's nothing!" I turned my head around and covered it with my face, "I didn't mean to say that out loud" I said sounding muffled from my hands.

"It's alright I won't bother you about it"

I moved my hands away from my face, his friendly, smiling face glowing in the sunlight, "I trust that you won't tell anyone? Or no one at that?"

"Promise"

I nodded, trusting him . . . non-existent trust. A warm air swept over us as the sounds of trains coming and going fill the air, nothing could be and more perfect than this. It was perfect, until I remembered I had to get to Larxene before she decides to zap me.


End file.
